


A Night For Grand Gestures (If You're A Winchester)

by casey2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice fluffy Destiel drabble I wrote on Tumblr a few days ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night For Grand Gestures (If You're A Winchester)

“Was it worth it, Cas?”  
Cas stirred, nuzzling his face into Dean’s shoulder, blinking a few times.  
“Was what worth it?”  
“Nothing, man. Go back to sleep.”  
“I was awake. Just resting.”  
“Uh huh. Sure.” Dean let a hand run down Cas’ side. He knew Cas had been on the edge of sleep when he started talking. Part of him had been hoping Cas would be too far gone to actually respond to his question. His ability to sleep through almost anything and sleep almost anywhere had become a source of amusement for him.  
“Dean, what is it?”  
“Your Grace. Was losing it worth it?” Dean tried not to think about what he was really asking- if he was worth it.  
Kevin had finished translating the angel tablet. The product of the love between an angel and a human, a Cupid’s bow, and the grace of an angel in love with a human. Cas had been in the bunker for a few days by then, and the revelation had caused him to flush a deep red. It took a while for things to come together in Dean’s head, but he had it by the time Sam all but hauled Kevin bodily from the room. It had just sort of fallen in place after that.  
“I don’t understand, Dean. Losing my Grace, it wasn’t a choice. Metatron cut it from me.”  
“Right. I know. It’s just, I’m sorry Cas. It’s been a long week.”  
Cas arched his back, stretching and pulled himself up to look Dean in the eye. The gravity of the situation dawned on him. He stared at Dean for a moment, taking in his eyes, the rough stubble, and cut of his jaw. The way the lines of his mouth pulled down, as Dean tried to think of a way to avoid the subject. Cas carefully extended a hand to run it along Dean’s cheek, and he coaxed the other man to look at him.  
“Dean, I pulled you out of Hell. Your soul clung to me as we escaped the Pit.”  
“Cas-“  
“No, let me finish. I served the Host for millions of years, without ever considering why. It wasn’t until I met you that I questioned, that I Disobeyed. I Fell for you once Dean. I took on your brother’s insanity because I needed to redeem myself, to him, to you. I spent a year in Purgatory, listening to your prayers, wanting to find you, and unable to search because I needed you safe. Falling wasn’t a choice, Dean, but it means I get to be human, with you. I love you, Dean Winchester, and I will until the day I die.”  
“We’re gonna get you your Grace back.”  
“No, Dean. This is where I belong. Here, with you, in this bed.”  
“Forever.”  
“I imagine we’ll have to get out of it at some point. But yes, forever. Whatever forever may mean.”  
Cas leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against Dean’s. They had been avoiding this conversation for a long time. It had always been a series of understandings with them, and for the most part, Cas was ok with that. He understood now why it was so important to have this talk, to make it clear how he felt.  
Dean returned the kiss, nipping lightly at Cas’ lower lip. He pulled back, and Cas settled back against Dean’s shoulder, ready to fall asleep for real. Dean placed a light kiss against Cas’ forehead before settling back against the pillows.  
“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was no point to this story,besides fluff. Its not even beta'd but if you want leave feedback I'm not going to complain.


End file.
